


Sorrow

by Hopeless_62



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Oneshot?, Open Ending, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_62/pseuds/Hopeless_62
Summary: Jaskier after what happened on the mountain after the Dragon hunt.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first verse of Sleeping at Last's Atlas: Sorrow

_It feels like falling. It feels like rain._

"Right then." Jaskier said, rubbing the fingers on his right hand together, trying to ground himself and focus on not crying. "I'll just uh," He looked to the distance. "I'll get the story from the others, then." He took a breath to steady his voice and himself. 

_Like losing my balance, again and again._

"I'll see you around, Geralt." Jaskier finally turned and walked back to the camp. He quickly gathered his things and walked down the mountain in a haze. The first night was thankfully warm, but he didn't eat anything, too numb to hunt or even build a fire. He didn't touch his lute and didn't hum a single note the entire trip down the mountain. 

_It was once so easy; Breathe in breathe out._

When he reached the foot of the mountain and saw Roach, he nearly dropped to his knees. 

"Oh, Roach, I'm going to miss you." He said, giving her the last sugar cube he had in his pocket. He sat there for a moment, then hugged the mare around her neck, eyes beginning to fill with tears once more. "Take care of the idiot for me, okay?" He kissed her on the nose and looked up in an attempt to stem the tears. He paused at the sight of the sky.

_But at the foot of this mountain, I only see clouds._

He stared at the brilliant blue of the sky, dappled with small wispy clouds. Coming to a conclusion, Jaskier took another breath, stood, slung his lute over his shoulder, and began his journey, away from the mountain, away from adventure, and, to the only place he could think of.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lol. I might continue but probably not so dont get ur hopes up my loves


End file.
